Entre amour et basket
by onepiece470
Summary: Nous suivons les aventures de la jeune Hina Konozaki une passionnée de basket. Elle intègre le collège Teiko dans l'espoir d'améliorer ses techniques et d'être auprès de son ami d'enfance, Kise Ryouta...
1. Chapter 1

_**Entre amour et basket...**_

_**Résumé**_** :** Nous suivons les aventures de la jeune Hina Konozaki une passionnée de basket. Elle intègre le collège Teiko dans l'espoir d'améliorer ses techniques et d'être auprès de son ami d'enfance, Kise Ryouta...

_**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Hina, Nowaki et leurs parents...

**_Pairing :_** Murasakibara x OC, un peu de AkaKuro, AoKise et de MidoTaka.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_Bip... Bip... Bip... _

Une main s'écrasa rageusement contre le réveil, ce qui le fit taire aussitôt... Les premiers rayons du soleil prenaient place dans la petite pièce où une jeune adolescente reposait. Ses longs cheveux bruns déambulaient de part et d'autres de son corps et ses yeux marrons à moitié clos montraient bien la fatigue dont elle était atteinte. Les faisceaux de lumières s'amusaient à chatouiller sa douce peau laiteuse et à la faire grogner. Franchement, Hina détestait le matin, elle voulait rester dans son lit bien douillé, à dormir au lieu d'aller au collège. Hélas, cela était tout simplement impossible, car aujourd'hui avait lieu la rentrée des secondes années, autrement dit, sa rentrée. Enlevant lentement la grosse couette bleu turquoise qui la recouvrait, la jeune Konozaki passa ses deux jambes en dehors du lit, plaçant ses pieds à l'intérieur de deux pantoufles violettes en forme de lapin. Elle se frotta avec énergie les yeux et s'empara de ses lunettes pour les poser sur son nez. Elle se dirigea avec lassitude vers son armoire, prit son uniforme scolaire composé d'une mini-jupe lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux et un tee-shirt à manches courtes et se prépara. Une fois habillée, elle partie dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer et se maquiller très légèrement. Elle descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, de peur que son frère soit toujours endormit, mais à son plus grand malheur, il était là, posté à table, dévorant deux tartines au Nutella. Elle s'approcha de lui, faisant signe de la tête, ce à quoi il ne répondit pas, l'ignorant royalement. La jeune ne dit rien et mangea elle aussi des tartines au Nutella avant de se précipiter vers la porte d'entrée, elle attrapa son sac de cours et cria :

-J'y vais !

Dehors, devant chez elle, un jeune homme attendait. Ses cheveux blonds lui arrivait à la nuque et ses yeux ambré fixaient un point invisible.

-Ryouta-kun, s'exclama Hina en rejoignant son ami d'enfance.

Celui-ci abordait un magnifique sourire, pouvant faire tomber n'importe quelle fille à ses pieds, exceptait Hina qui le considérait simplement comme un ami à qui elle tenait. Se dirigeant tous les deux vers leur nouveau collège, Kise posa une question qui lui bruler la langue depuis un moment déjà :

-Quel club va t-on intégrer, Hinacchi ?

-A ton avis, répondit-elle en se plaçant devant lui, n'est-ce pas évident ?

-Si... Je suppose que le club de basket ne me ferais pas de mal non plus...

Chantonnant joyeusement pendant tout le reste du trajet, la brunette arriva finalement à destination en compagnie de son ami.

-Teiko, nous voilà, murmura-t-elle avec joie.

* * *

**Je sais, le début est un peu ennuyeux et court... Désolé ! Mais il me fallait mettre l'histoire en place donc voilà ! Le temps de parution sera d'au moins deux semaines par chapitres ou bien des fois une semaine. L'histoire se composera de trois grands arcs mais je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il y aura !**

**N'hésiter pas à laisser une petite review !**


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa minna~~ ! Désolé, avec les vacances tout ça, j'ai pas pu poster la suite, donc la voilà !

Merci à Julie et Caro64 pour vos reviews *o* !

* * *

**_Arc 1 : Collège..._**

**_Chapitre 1 : Des joueurs particuliers_**

Aomine bailla bruyamment face au discourt assommant du proviseur. S'ennuyant lourdement, il scruta de son regard bleuté ses nouveaux camarades de classe pour finalement tomber sur deux têtes lui étant encore inconnues : l'une était celle d'une petite brune au regard noisette et l'autre était celle d'un grand blond aux yeux magnifiquement ambré. Fixant le garçon du coin de l'œil, il ne fallut que très peu de temps avant qu'il ne se remette à bailler, s'attirant les foudres de son amie rosée : Satsuki Momoï.

Hina, de son côté, tremblait d'excitation. A vrai dire, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que la voix du directeur s'éteigne pour qu'elle puisse enfin découvrir son futur endroit préféré, soit le gymnase. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas jouer au basket - c'est-à-dire le temps des vacances d'été - et qu'elle n'avait pas joué en équipe. En effet, les seules parties qu'elle jouait était soit avec Kise, soit seule... A part Kise, la brunette n'avait pas vraiment d'amis.

A la fin de son discourt, le proviseur libéra les élèves, à la plus grande joie d'Hina qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement sous le regard attendrit de son ami blond. Lui prenant tendrement la main, la jeune Konozaki l'entraîna avec elle vers la salle de sport. Arrivés là-bas, les deux jeunes adolescents assistèrent à l'entraînement de la première équipe de Teiko. Hina n'en fut que plus impressionnée.

L'un était très grand, les cheveux mauves et les yeux de même couleurs. Il était au poste de défenseur.

Un autre avait les cheveux vert, faisant penser à de l'herbe et avait un petit air de "moi-je-suis-supérieur-à-vous", ce qui avait le dont d'énerver Hina.

Le meneur de jeu était un petit rouquin au regard néanmoins terrifiant. Mais la façon dont il menait le jeu était incroyable.

Le dernier était un adolescent aux cheveux bleu foncé. Son regard lorsqu'il jouait au basket et son sourire en disait long sur sa joie de jouer.

La petite Konozaki mit un temps avant remarquer un cinquième joueur presque invisible mais néanmoins très doué au niveau des passes. Lançant un regard vers son amie d'enfance, Kise aperçut le grand sourire qui ornait le visage de la jeune fille, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait trouvé des adversaires avec beaucoup de potentiels. Se grattant rapidement la nuque, il vit une jeune adolescente courir vers eux. Elle devait faire une bonne tête de plus qu'Hina et ses cheveux faisaient penser à des bonbons à la fraise. S'arrêtant à leur hauteur, elle demanda joyeusement :

-Le club de basket vous intéresse ?

-Oui, répondit aussitôt l'autre fille.

-Bien, tenez un formulaire d'inscription ! Vous ferez partis de la troisième équipe. Au passage, je m'appelle Satsuki Momoï, je suis la manageur du club !

-Enchantée, je m'appelle Kise Ryouta, fit le blond avec un sourire dragueur, et la petite là, c'est Konozaki Hina !

-J'suis pas petite, bouda la brune.

C'est sûr cette phrase que les deux jeunes adolescent se rendirent à l'endroit où la troisième équipe s'entraînait...

* * *

Tapotant sur le bureau, Hina n'écoutait pas la moitié du cours. Plutôt préoccupée sur le match qui aurait lieu demain, la brune cherchait par tous les moyens comment annonçait à son frère qu'elle ne serait pas là l'après-midi et qu'elle jouerait à un match de basket. Des semaines avaient passé depuis son inscription au club, et contrairement à Kise, elle n'était pas entrée dans la première équipe, faute de ne pas avoir montré l'étendu de ses capacités et surtout de n'assister à aucune rencontre inter-lycée. Soupirant pour la énième fois, Hina attira l'attention de son voisin de classe avec qui elle s'était plus ou moins liée d'amitié.

-Un problème, Konozaki-san ?

-Iie, Tetsu-chi, je vais bien, souria-t-elle.

-Tant mieux alors...

Le regard bleuté de Kuroko regagna le tableau et la brunette s'affala sur sa chaise, fermant ses yeux sans pour autant dormir. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, le plutôt serait le mieux...

Le soir était arrivé plus vite que prévu, et Hina était rentrée chez elle tristement. Assise sur le sofa devant une de ces séries amusantes, elle entendit la lourde porte d'entrée émettre un grincement atroce puis vit la silhouette de son frère se dirigeait vers la cuisine. La suivant, la plus jeune des Konozaki se plaça derrière son frère et murmura timidement :

-Heu... Nii-san ? Je... Demain j'ai... Enfin...

-Accouche, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Nowaki-nii, demain, j'ai un match de basket, puis-je m'y rendre ?

S'asseyant sur une chaise et plaçant ses cheveux en arrière, Hina aperçut le sourire sadique de son aîné et tressaillit.

-Un match, rien que ça ?

-Hai...

Nowaki se leva et envoya une droite à sa sœur avant de lui donner un coup dans le ventre. Maintenant au sol, la brune cracha un léger filet de sang et releva lentement la tête vers le regard furieux de son frère.

-Pff... Ridicule ! Vas-y si ça te fais t'en plaisir ! Je te déteste, sale gamine !

Restant au sol, les larmes coulèrent tristement sur le visage de la jeune fille.

* * *

Voilà, chapitre terminé ! A bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Arc 1 : Collège...**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Premier match...**_

C'est avec un mal de ventre pas possible qu'Hina se réveilla le lendemain. Son frère ne l'avait pas loupé cette fois, surtout qu'elle avait match dans quelques heures. Se levant lentement de son lit, sa mâchoire se contracta, la douleur était vraiment atroce... Mettant ses pantoufles, elle descendit jusqu'à la cuisine, pour prendre son déjeuné mais s'arrêta net voyant son frère, toujours à la même place que d'habitude, sirotant tranquillement son café. Il tourna rapidement la tête vers sa petite sœur, affichant une mine désolée :

-Oh ma pauvre petite sœur, tu as l'air d'avoir mal ! Pourras-tu vraiment jouer cette après-midi ? J'en doute vois-tu...

Il avait fini sa phrase avec un énorme sourire de Joker, buvant à grande gorgé sa boisson pour ensuite souffler à l'oreille de sa cadette :

-Il ne fallait pas me provoquer... Tu le sais très bien Hina.

Il partit peu de temps après, laissant une jeune fille en colère seule dans la cuisine. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cela ? Dire qu'avant elle et Nowaki ne se quittaient jamais et étaient les meilleurs frères et sœurs du monde. Depuis _ce jour-là, _il ne lui adresse que très peu la parole et la frappe lorsqu'il est de mauvaise humeur. Bien sur, elle aurait pu porter plainte pour maltraitance, mais il restait son nii-chan à elle, donc elle ne pouvait pas... Mangeant et se préparant pour la journée, elle cacha tant bien que mal le gros hématome qui trônait sur sa joue pour ne pas inquiéter son ami d'enfance. Celui-ci l'attendait comme à chaque fois devant chez elle malgré qu'ils soient samedi. Sur le chemin, Kise expliqua à sa jeune amie qu'il n'aurait raté pour rien au monde son premier match à Teiko et qu'il y allait accompagner, ce qui surpris la brunette. Il arrivèrent en très peu de temps à leur collège et virent toute une troupe regroupée.

-Vas-y Hinacchi, on se revoit tout à l'heure !

-Oki doki Ryu-chi~ !

S'avançant vers le groupe, le capitaine de la troisième équipe de basket se dirigea vers elle et lui mit une petite tape amicale sur la tête en s'exclamant :

-Eh bien Konozaki ! Premier match et dernière arrivée, je te félicite !

-Mais euh... C'est pas de ma faute ! Le chien du voisin m'a couru après jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville et j'ai du courir jusqu'ici en quatrième vitesse... Désolé...

Une goutte apparu sur le front du capitaine et il soupira de désespoir alors que les autres riaient de bon cœur. Aujourd'hui, il devait jouer contre une équipe plus ou moins forte, mais Hina n'avait malheureusement pas retenu le nom du collège contre qui ils joueraient dans quelques minutes.

Après s'être rendus au gymnase pour s'échauffer, Hina aperçut du coin de l'œil Kise en compagnie de... La brune lâcha le ballon qu'elle avait en main et sourie : La génération miracle ! Il fallait qu'elle montre tout son potentiel pour les impressionnés. C'est avec motivation qu'elle reprit l'échauffement, oubliant alors toutes douleurs. L'équipe adverse arriva alors, elle aussi plus en forme que jamais. Il commencèrent le match tranquillement, Hina était assise sur les bancs de touches observant les techniques de ses adversaire. Alors que leurs adversaires menaient 20 à 13, le coach décida de faire entrer Hina. Celle-ci frappa la main de son coéquipier et se plaça en attaquante. Le match reprit avec rapidité. Le capitaine de Teiko avait rattrapé la balle puis l'avait passé à Hina pour voir de quoi elle était capable. Se faisant marquer par deux joueurs, le plus logique aurait était de passer la balle à un de ses camarades. Mais Hina avait disparu, sous leurs yeux et le sifflet retentit dans la salle. Un trois point. La jeune fille venait de marquer un trois points sans que personne ne le remarque.

Aomine tourna la tête vers Kise pour avoir des explications. A part peut-être Akashi, aucun de la génération miracle n'avait vu la brune disparaître et marquer son panier.

-Hina est incroyable au niveau de deux choses : la vitesse et les paniers à trois points. Au vu de sa petite taille, il est pratiquement impossible pour elle de faire des dunks, du coup, elle se focalise sur les paniers qui rapporte le plus de point.

-Un peu comme moi, répondit Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

-Mais elle est vraiment rapide, ce qui est vraiment une qualité au basket, marmonna Akashi fixant toujours la jeune fille.

Le seul que ne disait rien était Murasakibara, trop occupé à observer les mouvement d'Hina. Il était surement le seul à l'avoir remarqué mais il demanda tout de même au blond :

-Kise-chi, Kono-chi s'est blessé ?

Il croqua dans sa barre au chocolat et Kise tourna la tête son amie et vit que ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus faible.

-Non, je ne crois pas... A moins que !

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et ses poings se serrèrent. Personne ne dit rien à un moment et le match se déroula dans le silence.

A la fin de celui-ci, Hina tomba lourdement au sol, se tenant le ventre avec une mine douloureuse. Il avait gagné le match, sans aucune difficulté d'ailleurs, mais la brune était à présent essoufflée et incapable de faire de mouvement. Avec l'aide de son capitaine, elle s'installa sur un banc et vit une furie blonde courir vers elle. Kise... Il avait sans doute remarqué.

-Hina, ne me dit pas que...

-Tais-toi.

Kise soupira et appuya doucement sur le ventre d'Hina, ce qui lui fit lâcher un râle de douleur. Un peu plus loin, la génération miracle se questionnait. Mais pourtant, ils ne posèrent pas de question...

* * *

Se promenant dans le parc, Hina fit ample connaissance avec les joueurs qu'elle admirait. Bien sur, un d'eux lui avait demandé comment elle s'était blessé mais bien évidemment elle mentit, sous le regard triste du seul blond du groupe. Aomine l'avait remarqué, mais ne savait pas quoi dire à son ami. A vrai dire, cela faisait quelques temps qu'ils étaient plus qu'amis, mais personne ne le savait. Prenant discrètement la main de son amant, Aomine la frotta tendrement bien qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de cette tendresse.

-Merci Aomineccchi, souffla Kise.

-De rien Ryouta...

Prenant un peu de recul par rappot au groupe, les deux s'embrassèrent passionnément, bien qu'une personne les regardait en riant. Vraiment, il faudrait qu'elle parle à son ami...

* * *

Fini ! A bientôt pour la suite !


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde ! Eh oui, me revoilà encore pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je remercie ma petite **Caro6402062000** pour sa review *-* !

Bon chapitre !

* * *

**_Arc 1 : Collège..._**

**_Chapitre 3 : Ventre sur pattes..._**

Il la fixait de ses yeux mauves, croquant parfois dans sa barre caramélisée. Elle tenait dans sa main un sac remplie de friandises en tout genre que le géant se faisait un plaisir de manger malgré les plaintes de la petite. Franchement, comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver dans une situation pareille ?

Hina s'était réveillée de mauvais pied ce matin-là. D'une, c'était dimanche, le jour qu'elle détestait le plus, pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que son frère ne travaillait pas le dimanche et que dès qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, il se mettait en colère et rejetait la faute sur elle. De deux, elle s'était disputée avec Kise à propos de sa blessure en rentrant chez elle hier soir, car monsieur voulait absolument en toucher deux mots à Nowaki pour son comportement envers elle. Ce qui avait fort déplut à la jeune adolescente. Et de trois, elle avait oublié d'éteindre ce foutu réveil qui l'avait bien sur réveillé à sept heures et demi. Décidemment, la journée commençait mal pour elle. Descendant bruyamment les escalier pour montrer sa mauvaise humeur, son aîné fit irruption devant elle, la saluant avec un doux sourire :

-Coucou ma nee-chan adorée !

-Bonjour, répondit-elle froidement sachant pertinemment qu'il allait lui demander quelque chose.

-Dis, j'ai une folle envie de sucreries, pas toi ? Tu veux bien aller m'en acheter, s'il te plaît ?

-Hai, soupira-t-elle, n'ayant pas envie que le brun s'énerve.

C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva à la seule confiserie ouverte par ce malheureux jour qu'était le dimanche. Prenant soin de prendre un peu de tout - chocolat, bonbons, nougat... -, elle se cogna contre un jeune homme de grande taille. Hina se frotta doucement le front et releva la tête pour s'excuser. Mais l'autre la devança :

-Pardon... Ah mais c'est Kono-chi !

La brune fixa un moment le garçon aux cheveux mauves, surprise qu'il se rappelle d'elle et de son nom de famille :

-Murasakibara-kun... Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je voulais m'acheter des bonbons, mais arrivé au magasin, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas d'argent sur moi, bouda-t-il.

-Eh bien, si tu veux tu peux en prendre un des miens, ça ne me dérange pas !

Voilà comment elle en était arrivée là. Mais le problème avec ce cher Murasakibara, c'est qu'il comprenait tout de travers, résultat, au lieu de ne prendre qu'UN seul bonbon, il avait commencé à engloutir le sac entier, comme un vrai ventre sur pattes. Par précaution, Hina en avait caché dans sa poche pour son aniki. Elle regardait donc le géant s'empiffrait sans rien dire mais celui-ci décida de couper court à ce silence :

-Tu sais pour hier, tes blessures, elle te font encore mal ?

-Un peu oui, sourit tristement la jeune fille.

-Comment tu te les ais faite ?

La brunette releva la tête, croisant alors le regard améthyste du violet, à la fois envoutant et terrifiant. Elle ne s'avait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ce garçon l'hypnotisée.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit hier, je suis tom...

-Kono-chi, je veux la vérité, son visage s'était transformé en celui d'un enfant qui attendait quelque chose.

-C'est la vérité, point.

-Tss, t'es une menteuse Hina-chi...

L'entente de son prénom l'étonna, mais le fait que Murasakibara la traite de menteuse encore plus. Comment pouvait-il savoir que tout ça n'était pas vrai ? Hina vit alors le violet se lever, se plaçant juste devant elle, il se baissa, mettant son visage devant celui de la brune. La plus petite sentie alors le souffle chaud du plus grand et celui-ci lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix impassible :

-Je saurais tôt ou tard, la vérité.

Se remettant face à elle, il sourit et partit en lançant un " merci pour les bonbons ". La brune quant à elle était rouge, presqu'autant que les cheveux d'Akashi. A un moment, elle avait bien cru qu'il allait l'embrasser. Elle rentra chez elle, s'excusant de son retard envers le plus vieux des Konozaki, qui lui la remercia des confiseries avant de retourner jouer à sa console de jeux vidéo. Des fois, elle se demandait si Nowaki ne souffrait pas d'une double personnalité. Partant dans sa chambre, elle ferma la porte et glissa contre celle-ci. Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur battait si fort ..?

* * *

Nous étions lundi, qui dit lundi, dit début d'une nouvelle semaine. Hina s'étira sans discrétion dans la classe, ce qui lui valut le regard furieux de son professeur de japonais. Kuroko, qui cette fois était placé derrière elle, lui tapota doucement l'épaule. La jeune fille se retourna et écouta le bleuté :

-Je m'excuse pour samedi, je n'ai pas pu venir Konozaki-san...

-Oh pas grave ! Tu viendras la prochaine fois, oki ?

-Pas besoin puisque nous allons jouer ensemble, sourit-il.

-Hein ?

-Akashi-san à demander à ce que tu rejoignes la première équipe de basket.

-HEIN ?!

Hina en était tombée de sa chaise, sous les rires de ses camarades et sous le regard désolé de son ami bleuté. Se frottant le derrière avec une mine douloureuse, une aura noire fit interruption à côté d'elle et cria :

-Mademoiselle Konozaki ! Si mon cours ne vous plaît pas, dîtes-le moi de suite !

Après avoir présenté ses plus humbles excuses au professeur, la jeune Konozaki se rassit et lança un regard joyeux vers Kuroko. Entrer dans la première équipe, trop cool, pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Ayant suivit Kuroko jusqu'au gymnase, Hina fut accueillis par un Kise plus qu'heureux de la voir enfin avec lui pour les entraînements. Pendant tous l'échauffement, elle s'amusa à faire des concours de celui qui marquer le plus de trois points avec Midorima, avec qui elle s'entendait finalement à merveille. Mais son regard noisette déviait souvent sur le géant du groupe, qui se faisait souvent menaçait pas le capitaine de la génération miracle à cause de son désintéressement pour le basket.

-Konozaki, un problème, tu es toute rouge, remarqua Midorima.

-Ah... Non, non, tout va bien !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi au diable rougissait-elle ? De plus, son cœur battait à toute vitesse... Que lui arrivait-elle à la fin...

* * *

Fini ! Bon, le prochain chapitre sera sûrement dans deux semaines, donc, d'ici là, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews !


End file.
